


A bit domestic - Pancakes and Syrup

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: capkinkmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt of the capkink_meme on LJ which requested "Steve makes pancakes and they share sticky-syrup kisses"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bit domestic - Pancakes and Syrup

Tony was use to waking up alone the blinds being dragged up and sun pushing into his eyes making him groan and want to tell Jarvis to stop it before he pulls whatever nonexistent plug the AI has, the bed cold and empty and his body sore. But he didn’t really mean it in the horrible urge to drink more kind of way anymore, no. Not since Steve. Steve dragged him out of those dark corners of his mind by just being his stunningly amazing blonde haired blue eyed all American self, and Tony loved it. Tony loved him.

 

No. He was use to waking up alone and cold because the solider in Steve would never be gone, and the blonde was always up at 5AM on the dot no matter what time he fell asleep, he’d run. Get back at 6, work out for two hours, and then Tony would wake up to the smell of breakfast at 8:30. Always. There routine was….so un-superhero like that Tony hated the days when the superhero-ing did ruin that. It brought normalcy to not just there marriage but lives, and became needed when they were fighting off the 15th alien invasion this month. Stretching a bit the cheerful voice of his AI dragged him all the way into awareness, reminding him that he needed to get up and move down stairs before Steve shouted for him.

“Good morning Mr.Stark, It’s currently 8:30AM Thursday April 12th, the weather is currently a steady 83 degrees with an expected drop to 60 mid afternoon with some rain.” The normal program of words filled his ears followed by the Jarvis he was use to. “Shall I alert Mr.Stark that you’re awake?” Tony shook his head to this, pushing himself up, pulling a shirt on as he moved up out of the bed. Mmm, Steve being called Mr.Stark, fastest way to derail his mind in the morning right there and he was glad he encouraged Jarvis to do that more despite how confusing it must of sounded to others. Screw everyone else he liked the sound of it, the reminder of it. “No no I’ll surprise him well… try to. I’m sure he knows I’m awake anyway without you telling him.” Tony stretched a bit more, pulling on some boxer shorts he tugged off the floor making his way down to the kitchen.

Steve was humming some song or another from the 40’s that he seemed to always and forever have stuck in his head, he did it more in the shower and when he was cooking than any other moment. Tony offered countless times to help him find it if he could get some lyrics but Steve just smiled and shook his head, not even saying anything to the statement. After awhile Tony figured he’d just stop offering and just enjoy the humming of his husband. Steve’s back was to him, wearing one of his larger baggier shirts instead of the normal muscle clinging SHIELD issued ones he normally wore, and some SHIELD sweat pants, one of his first few pairs of clothes when he woke up in this time. The outfit screamed them having the day off and once the grin was on Tony’s face he couldn’t stop it. The day off, which meant he had it to. Plans already twisted in the genius’ head on just what the two could do with their day off. It took him a moment to register that the kitchen didn’t smell like the normal eggs and bacon that Steve always made, a sweeter scent coming to him, closer to.

“Pancakes?” He tilted his head, normally Steve and Jarvis made pancakes on Sunday, or waffles or French toast. One of the three and of course like everything else the duo made together it was delicious. Jarvis always did a good job of explaining how to work certain things to Steve in a way that didn’t make the other feel incompetent. Steve just shrugged in response, turning to smile at Tony, reminding him of one of the thousands, hundreds of thousands of reasons he married this man. That smile could steal the heart of every America and….wait it did. Tony shook his head mentally smiling back. “I figured it be a nice way to celebrate a day off” Steve responded, eyes focused on making sure his food didn’t burn. The click of the stove after a moment signaled that the younger was done, and Tony took his seat on the island/table. Steve set the plate of pancakes down, moving to pour some coffee for Tony and some juice for himself, coffee seeming to have no effect on the super solider, and Steve was never too big on the taste anyway. After a few moments the two were settled and the clicks of forks on plates filled the small kitchen. Enjoying the silence of the house, the company of one another, and the pure….normalcy of their mornings. It didn’t take long though for the two of them to finish their morning meal, and soon there forks were set down. Steve smiled over the hands folded in front of his face tilting his held a little knowing that Tony was paying full attention to him.

“So what do you want to do with your day off” He poked a bit, a seemingly innocent question coming from anyone else but from his husband, Tony knew it was to see if he planned to spend all day in the shop, or with Steve. The brunette smirked back at the statement though deciding to play a bit, nudging the plate out of his way. “Well I’m sure Dummy could use a little more upgrades…” The blondes face fell a bit and Tony almost gave in, almost, instead pushing a little more on his words and moving a little more across the island to Steve. “Or even the suit, goodness knows the battle damage it took” He hooked his fingers on the loose shirt the other was wearing. Steve blinked, smiling a bit when he caught on to Tony’s play and he closed the bit of the distance between then, only centimeters apart. Breath tickling each other’s lips and faces, Tony could feel each inhale and exhale, slow, almost deliberate. “Or I can find something a little more fun for us to do with this syrup than pancakes” And the distance was closed. The remains of said syrup still on their mouths, causing their lips to stick together in an almost erotic way, Tony could taste the mint, orange juice and maple mixed with just straight up Steve and knew it be awhile before they were out of the kitchen. It was Tony though who broke the kiss, the paler face of the blonde flushed eyes closed, Tony tugged him forward more hoping he’d take the hint of getting to where Tony wanted him. “Jarvis, no outside world for four hours. Tell them were…..’couple boding’” Everyone would get it without Tony even really telling them but for the sake of Pepper and Fury he figured he’d put a nicer spin on it. 

“Very well sir”

**Author's Note:**

> Not syrupy enough for me but I gave it my best!


End file.
